


Lazy Sundays

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, I'm a God of a [Minor Thing], Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, small gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Steve loves the way he can relax around you, though he doesn’t quite understand why it’s so easy.For my #Happy Steve Bingo card.  The Prompt was ‘I’m a god of a [minor thing]’.





	Lazy Sundays

Steve could never quite put his finger on it but being with you made him just relax.  Not in the sense he was any less alert than he normally was.  It was just that when you were there, things felt calm.  There was no particular rush to do anything.  It always felt like he’d had an hour extra of good sleep and just felt rested.

Being around you seemed to make coffee taste better.  It was always that perfect cup where you don’t need more, but you just really want more because that first cup hit the spot.  He always found himself doodling on notebooks in an absentminded way and when he looked down at the finished product he was always really pleased with it.

It didn’t seem to matter if he’d just got home from a mission or was about to leave on one, the world lost it’s urgency when you were around.  He just found himself enjoying it more.

If someone was to ask him what you smelled like, he’d say coffee and fresh cut grass, even though he was sure that couldn’t actually be right.  Maybe it was just that you reminded him of those scents.

When he slept in your bed it was always dangerous.  He couldn’t help himself though.  When you weren’t there he woke up before dawn and went for a run.  There was always a sense of urgency to be somewhere doing something.  When he slept with you, it didn’t matter how many alarms he set, he either slept through them or they didn’t go off.  Yet, somehow he never cared.

There was something a little magical about how the sun would creep through the curtains and wake him when he was with you.  How you were always tucked in against his chest and he could tighten his arms and bury his face in your neck and he knew the words he would be greeted with.

“Good morning, my love.  Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Did he?  It didn’t feel like it.  It never did when he was with you.  He was exactly where he needed to be.  Exactly where he wanted to be.  He nuzzled into your neck and nipped at your throat.  “No.  I’m good right here.”

You hummed and rolled over in his arms.  The two of you looked at each other through eyes that weren’t even fully open.  You smiled a lazy smile.  Dust motes caught in the beam of sunlight streaming through the crack in the curtains making them glow as they floated around.  You looked ethereal.  He leaned in and kissed you.  You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself tightly against him.  There was a slowness to your movements that seemed to translate into a deeper intimacy.  There was no rush.  No desperate need.  He took his time, running his hands over you as you raked your fingers through his hair and rolled your hips against his morning erection.

The pressure of your body against his.  The warmth that radiated from your skin and the way his skin prickled under your fingers, made that lazy, cozy feeling translate into desire.

He kissed your throat and massaged your ass, slowly rutting against you.  The wetness of your cunt coated his cock and when he did eventually slowly sink it into you, it wasn’t met with a moan but a contented sigh.

You slowly moved together.  Switching positions so he was on top, and then you were, and then you lay face to face.  Kissing was slow but constant.  Lip and neck.  Collarbone and chest.  The world was fuzzy and far off as the two of you made slow, lazy love.

“You feel so good, Steve.”  You hummed against his throat.

He hummed in response and you brought your lips to his.  You kissed deeply and when you came it washed over you, making a soft moan escape your lips and your cunt flutter around his cock.  Your moan was joined by his as he released inside of you.

He slipped from within you and for a moment the two of you just stayed tangled together.  You leaned up and pecked his lips.  “Breakfast in bed I think.”  You said.  “You stay right here.”

He watched as you got up and pulled on a sleep shirt and your panties and padded out of your bedroom.  As soon as you left the room he closed his eyes and dozed.  He never dozed normally.  He didn’t have time for that kind of thing.

Here with you, he wondered why.  It recharged him.  Relaxed him.  Made him feel human and not just a soldier.  As he dozed his thought bled into half-dreams.  Dreams of a normal life.  Reading the paper over coffee.  Having Sam and Bucky over to watch a ball game.  Kids playing with the dog in the yard.

You reappeared later with a tray with a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon, a mug of hot coffee and a glass of orange juice.  “Hey, sleepy,”  You said as he pulled himself to sitting.  You put the tray down on his lap and sat down beside him.

“You spoil me,”  He said, kissing your cheek.  “You didn’t get yourself any?”

“Don’t worry.  I’m nourished.”  You replied, leaning your head against his shoulder.  “Do you need to go into work?”

“It can wait.”  He said, with his fork raised to his mouth  “I like being here with you.”

“I like being with you too.  It’s nice when you relax.”  You said.

He ate the breakfast slowly.  It wasn’t that it was the best food he’d ever had, but it seemed to hit spot exactly.  The coffee was hot and brewed just how he liked it, bitter but not burned.  The eggs were sunny side up but the white had cooked through while the yolk was still runny.  The bacon was salty and crispy and mixed with the maple syrup on the pancakes perfectly.

“I do wish I could stay later.”  He said.

“You should come on the weekend.”  You say, kissing his cheek.  “It works better then.”

After he finished eating the two of you showered together.  You took your time and washed each other’s hair.  He came out smelling like vanilla and raspberry.

There was a knock on your door as he was getting dressed and you headed to the door, seemingly unconcerned that you were just in a towel.

“My lady, it is good to see you again.”  The voice of Thor thundered through your apartment, startling Steve.  He was confused.  He hadn’t introduced you to any of his friends yet.  Right now, you were his happy place and he wanted to keep you to himself.  He pulled on his shirt and stepped out into the living room.

“Thor, what are you doing here?”  He asked.

“You’re needed at the compound,”  Thor explained.  “I was sent to retrieve you.”

Steve sighed and collected his jacket, phone and wallet and came and kissed your cheek.  “Duty calls. See you soon?”

“Of course, Steve.  You know you’re always welcome here.”  You reply.  “It was good to see you again, Thor.”

“As it was you, my lady.  We should catch up soon.”  Thor replied, giving a half bow.

Steve followed Thor down the stairs of the apartment complex.  “You know her?”

“Oh yes.  We’ve crossed paths from time to time.  I forgot how appealing being around her is.”  Thor replied.

Steve furrowed his brow as he dug in his pockets for his keys.  “What do you mean?”

Thor laughed.  It was that great booming laugh he did when he had found complete joy in something.  “You didn’t know?  Your lover is a god.  A minor one, but a god none-the-less.”

Steve stopped dead and stared at his friend.  It seemed absurd, but then he was talking to a god right now, and one of the major ones at that.  “She’s a what?”

“A god.  Quite powerful considering.  I think the power comes with the appeal of her talents.  Not that she wields them carelessly.”  Thor explained.  “I assume she saw you and recognized her skills were needed.”

Steve started moving again and he looked back up the stairs to where you lived.  “What are her skills?”

Thor seemed to ponder the question for a moment before he spoke.  “The best I can explain it is she is the God of Lazy Sunday Mornings.  Being around her gives you that feeling of contentment you feel when there is no rush to be anywhere and there’s no pressure to get anything done.  When you can just enjoy being.  Whether it is alone with a hobby, or in your lover’s arms.  It isn’t exactly a fighter’s talents.  She would never win a war.  But she is unintentionally worshipped by every person who turns their alarm off, or sits and does a puzzle over a warm drink.  It feeds her and she returns that feeling to those around her.  You don’t need to fight when you feel that level of contentment.”

They reached Steve’s motorcycle and Thor began tossing Mjolnir like he was getting ready to start spinning it.  “And she chose me?”

“I’d say you chose each other,”  Thor said clapping Steve on the shoulder.  “Enjoy it.  You deserve to have that.”  Thor began spinning Mjolnir and took off into the air.

Steve climbed onto his bike and started it up, taking one last look up to your place.  He couldn’t quite believe a god had chosen to be with him, and he was glad that of all of them that must exist, it was you that had.


End file.
